Sir Lancelot y la Reina Ginebra
by Heit
Summary: En realidad tiene poco que ver con el Rey Arturo, pero a falta de otros títulos... Ya sabéis que no se me dan bien los summary... HG


Sólo diré que lo he escrito en media hora.

No es nada épico, aunque el título pueda despistar. Muchas os imaginaréis por qué lo he puesto, pero se aclarará casi al final.

Ayer vi la película "El Rey Arturo". Quizás lo dijeron en algún reportaje o cualquier cosa y a mí se me pasó pero... ¿Alguien me puede decir en qué se basaron para hacer esa película? Porque es una de mis leyendas favoritas y me he leído uno de los libros que sí se basan en ella. ¿Lancelot? ¿Galahad? ¿Merlín? ¿Ginebra? ¿Arturo? Venga ya. Han puesto los nombres de los personajes, pero historia han puesto la que han querido. La serie de dibujos animados que veía cuando era pequeña se parece más a la leyenda que la película. Es como la versión de Marilyn Manson de "The KKK took my baby away" de Ramones: si no conocieras la original, te gustaría porque es una buena canción, pero conociendo la original...

Bueno, esto es un fic de Harry Potter, un H/G para ser más concretos, no una crítica de cine.

Es un fic CORTO (aunque, siendo yo quien soy, ya no debería decir nada), con un 99.9 de posibilidades de NO hacer segundo capítulo. También es el primero que escribo en primera persona (considero que se me da mejor narrar desde fuera que desde dentro aunque, ¿quién sabe? Igual hasta le cojo el gustillo).

Lo de siempre: espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis reviews (también os pido review si sabéis en qué se basaron para hacer "El Rey Arturo", por favor)

* * *

Aquella noche de verano, como muchas otras, bajé silenciosamente la desgastada escalera de La Madriguera y fui a la cocina a hacerme un vaso de chocolate. Se había convertido en una rutina: mi insomnio no me dejaba hacer lo que quería, dormir.

Una vez allí, con mi vaso de chocolate en mano, oí unos pasos bajando la escalera, exactamente igual a como lo había hecho yo. Pensé que sería mi madre, dispuesta a reprenderme por levantarme a las tres de la madrugada. Miré hacia la puerta, esperando ver aparecer a mi madre cuando ésta se abrió, pero no era ella, era Harry.

-¿Qué haces levantado? -pregunté en un susurro, dándole un sorbo a mi chocolate.

-No podía dormir y oí que alguien bajaba -contestó también susurrando, un poco azorado-. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo insomnio. ¿Quieres que te haga un chocolate?

¿De dónde había salido tanta amabilidad por mi parte? Mis hermanos me pedían continuamente que les preparara chocolate (me sale bastante bien) y jamás había accedido, a no ser que hiciera algún trato con ellos.

-Si no te importa... Me apetecería mucho -confesó con una sonrisa.

Le preparé el chocolate con gusto, tratando que me saliera delicioso, mientras él me miraba detenidamente. Nunca me había gustado sentirme tan observada.

Cuando hube terminado, le entregué el vaso haciendo que nuestras manos se rozaran a propósito. Me preguntaba cómo me sentiría al hacerlo. Un poco avergonzada, la verdad. Con delicadeza, se lo llevó a la boca.

-Está buenísimo -dijo-. Muchas gracias.

Yo sonreí. Cogí mi vaso y, con la mirada, le insté a que me siguiera hasta el salón. Me senté en el sofá, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en las rodillas. Él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? -le pregunté, intuyendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta, aunque él se quedó pensativo mirando al frente sin decir nada durante un rato-. Lo entiendo -me miró, interrogante-, pero no te hagas el presionado, tú no sabes lo que es estar presionado.

¿Por qué no reírnos de la arriesgada situación que estábamos viviendo durante esos momentos? Profecías, asesinos... ¿Por qué no burlarnos de ellos esa noche? Sería nuestro secreto. Nadie se enteraría jamás que mantuvimos esa conversación. ¿Por qué no comportarnos como los adolescentes despreocupados que deberíamos ser? Esa noche, esa madrugada era nuestra, sólo nuestra.

Al principio vaciló, pero luego pareció pensar lo mismo que yo.

-¿No? -preguntó, algo confundido.

-Ya lo creo que no. Yo sí que estoy presionada. Seis hermanos mayores que han llegado a cruzar todas las metas... Y de mí no se espera menos. ¿Y si no llego a ser prefecta? Mi madre se llevará un disgusto...

Él sonreía.

-¿Tú quieres ser prefecta?

-Dios no. No quiero estar ligada al deber ni a la responsabilidad.

-Entonces puedes ser como Fred y George.

-En ese caso se esperaría que llegara a su altura, y es obvio que es muy difícil... Estoy atrapada en un callejón sin salida...

-Se tú misma.

Sonreí.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Seguro que sí.

-Bien, me has quitado un peso de encima.

Nos sonreímos.

-Es una suerte que podamos pasar el verano aquí -dijo tras darle un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Sí, odiaba Grimmauld Place...

Tenía que desviar rápido el tema de conversación. Sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry en ese momento: Sirius.

-Me van a comprar una escoba como la de Ron para mi cumpleaños -dije.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. Serás una cazadora estupenda.

Me sentí muy halagada por su confianza.

-Primero me tendrán que aceptar en el equipo, ¿no crees?

-Pero este año yo volveré a jugar, así que te puedo vender el puesto.

-¿Vender?

-Sí, ¿qué me darías por entrar en el equipo?

Al principio me alarmé. Estaba muy serio y llegué a pensar que lo estaba diciendo de verdad, pero luego se empezó a reír. Yo quería parecer enfadada, pero no podía evitar reírme con él.

-Te lo creíste -decía.

-La próxima vez que intentes quedarte conmigo, tendrás la cara llena de gargajos, te lo aseguro.

-Si lo intentas, probablemente tendrás una vista en el Ministerio.

-Valdría la pena. Además, si les digo que fue para atacarte a ti, seguro que hasta me dan chucherías.

-Tienes razón.

Continuamos diciendo tonterías durante un buen rato. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo de que mi madre me castigara por armar escándalo a esas horas (está claro que sólo me castigaría a mí, a Harry ni se le ocurriría levantarle un tono la voz), ya que ver a Harry sonreír de aquella manera, después de todo, era un privilegio, y parecía que sus ojos desprendían su propia luz.

Luego, nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, mirándonos los pies. Parecía que esa aura especial de la que habíamos disfrutado había desaparecido, y volvíamos a acordarnos de que, en algún lugar, un mago estaba planeando cómo matarnos a todos.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Ginny? -me preguntó. Yo levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya no brillaban tanto- ¿Sabes por qué estuvimos hace un mes en el Ministerio? Por una profecía.

-¿Una profecía?

-Sí. En ella aparece mi futuro.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Que moriré o mataré.

-Entonces mataremos juntos.

-¿Matarías por mí?

-Sin pensarlo.

Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa como las de hacía unos momentos, era una sonrisa triste, tan triste que me daban ganas de ponerme a llorar.

-¿Tú también piensas que no puedo luchar? -pregunté, algo molesta.

-Pienso que eres una gran bruja, y que muchos morirán por mi culpa.

-No digas estupideces, Harry. Además, yo no le temo ni a la lucha ni a la muerte.

-Entonces, ¿a qué le temes?

_A perderte para siempre._ Está claro que no se lo dije. Me quedé un rato pensativa. ¿A qué le temía si no era a no volverle a ver? Al ver mi indecisión, él volvió a sonreír, pero no de una forma tan triste como antes.

-¿A una jaula? -preguntó.

Yo reí, pero la verdad es que tenía razón. A lo único que le temía era a perder la libertad.

-Cierto, tienes un carácter parecido al de Eowyn -me dijo.

Me sonrojé levemente. Me estaba comparando con Eowyn, personaje literario al que yo más admiraba.

-Sí, claro... La Dama Ginebra de Ottery St. Catchpole, ¿no?

-Ginebra... tienes nombre de reina...

-Pues menuda reina, francamente...

-Quizás yo podría ser Arturo, ¿no crees? -dijo con sorna. Parecía que el ambiente del que habíamos disfrutado los primeros veinte minutos de nuestra conversación había vuelto.

-No, a mí me gusta más Lancelot.

-¿Lancelot?

_-¡Ah, Lancelot! Fuiste el más glorioso entre todos los caballeros cristianos y también el más cortés de cuantos se calzaran jamás una armadura. Fuiste el más leal y generoso de los amigos y también el enamorado más puro de cuantos amaron nunca a mujer alguna en este mundo. Nunca una cofradía caballeresca contó entre sus filas a guerrero más valiente y más magnánimo, ni tuvo el malvado más encarnizado enemigo que vos _-recité-. La leyenda de los caballeros de la tabla redonda es mi favorita.

-Seré Lancelot entonces. Además, aunque casada con Arturo, Ginebra prefería a Lancelot.

Sonreía. La conversación empezaba a tener algunas indirectas que, aunque no fueran a propósito, sí eran peligrosas.

-¿Tienes sueño? -me preguntó.

-No.

-Yo tampoco -mintió.

Estiré las piernas. Las tenía adormiladas y ya me dolían de tenerlas encogidas tanto tiempo. Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Túmbate si quieres -me dijo-, estarás más cómoda.

-¿Cómo me voy a tumbar si tú estás sentado en el sofá?

-Ven.

Me cogió por los hombros y, con delicadeza, me invitó a que pusiera la cabeza en su regazo. Estaba bastante sonrojada y muy nerviosa, pero por suerte él no podía verme bien la cara. Me tumbé.

-Gracias -susurré.

-No importa, en serio.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No se oía absolutamente nada salvo nuestra respiración. Noté cómo Harry pasaba su mano por mi cabello, acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, recorriéndolo en toda su largura. Era algo muy relajante. También noté cómo, poco a poco, lo hacía cada vez más lentamente y más suave. Mi insomnio le ganaba al suyo y, finalmente, se quedó dormido con una mano enredada en mi cabello.

No quería moverme para no despertarle. Me daba igual que a la mañana siguiente, al levantarse, mi madre se escandalizara al vernos dormidos, con su mano en mi pelo y yo sobre su regazo. Ya veríamos qué pasaba al día siguiente, pero esa noche, esa madrugada era nuestra, sólo nuestra.


End file.
